Bring Him Back
by GaaraHinataWake
Summary: This takes place right after Sasuke left and Sakura and Naruto are going after him. Sorry for the bad summary the story is much better. This is going to be rated M to be safe in later chapters. Hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Page 6

Chapter one

"Why are these curtains shut? It's a beautiful day outside." Sakura said while walking over to open them.

"I will bring Sasuke back, I haven't given up! I will keep my promise!" Naruto said with desperation in his voice. Shikamaru looked back and forth between them.

"It's ok Naruto I know you did your best." Shikamaru lifted his arms in the air as if in surrender.

"Sakura he did his best…"

"I will bring him back! Just you wait!" Naruto had cut Shikamaru off with his words. Sakura still looking doubtful looked over to Naruto. Sasuke had done so much to him it was amazing that he was able to sit up. So she nodded her head in thanks as tears started to push their way down her cheeks. Tsunade thinking it would be good to leave them alone, she motioned to Shikamaru to follow. With the room silent Naruto could hear the tears hit the hard floor. Each time a new type of pain was released. He failed, when Sakura really needed him. He failed, when his team needed him. He failed, when Sasuke needed him.

Never again would he fail like this. He let so many people down, and he felt like he had lost something in the process. He did lose something; he lost his only brother that cared. The only person who pushed him harder than he ever pushed himself; no, he would never fail again.

***

Nightfall came and Sakura hadn't left the hospital. She was asleep in a chair next to the bed when Naruto awoke. He noticed how tired she looked and attempted to get her more comfortable, but when he tried to move her she woke up.

"What is it Naruto?" Cursing under his breath Naruto looked at her.

"I was trying to make you rest better. Sakura, you can't do this to yourself. You need to sleep."

"No I don't! Naruto, you're hurt because of me! How can I sleep knowing what I've done to you?" Naruto looked down at his hands.

"I would have done it anyway. It's not your fault because you sent me out, if you didn't send me I still would have gone. I've never told anyone this but, I think of him as my brother, and I'd hate to see anything happen to him. And just between us," Naruto looked over at Sakura. "I know that he would hate to see anything happen to us too." Sakura grabbed her shoulders while she started to cry uncontrollably. Naruto reached over and started to rub her back in tiny circles, trying to comfort her.

"Naruto, I-it's s-so h-hard, I d-didn't t-think I-I would b-be s-so torn u-up by t-this."

"Me neither." Naruto pulled Sakura up and laid her down beside him so she could rest on him. Sakura leaned into his shoulder and cried herself to sleep.

**Flashback:** _"Sakura, who did this to you? Who was it?" _

_"That would be me." Sasuke turned to look at the guy who had spoken. He had a_ _huge grin on his face. Sasuke turned his full attention on him as the marks on the left side of his face started to spread to the right. The man with the grin on his face put his hands together and made a hand sign._

_"Dosu, what's the matter? You're not getting cold feet are you? Dosu turned toward his teammate urgently._

_"No Zaku! You don't understand!"_

_"It doesn't matter I'll finish them off in one vel swoop! SUPPER SONIC SLICING WAVE!" Debris went everywhere, and Zaku felt spent. When the dust died down there was no one there. Dosu looked around and spotted them._

_"In creatable, he got both of his teammates out of harm's way!" Sasuke turned so he could see his enemy. He quickly made hand signs._

_"Fire style, phoenix flower jutsu!" Zaku grinned._

_"Slicing sound wave!" The flames disappeared leaving shuriken still coming._

_"In the flames, shuriken! Ahh!" Zaku dodged the weapons, but Sasuke appeared right in front of him and grabbed both of his arms. Know on his knees Zaku could only look behind and watch. Sasuke put his right foot on Zaku's back and started to pull._

_"You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours, very attached to them." Zaku's eyes widened._

_"No, what are you doing?" Sasuke grinned widely and pulled really hard. Everyone heard the cracking of bone while Zaku screamed and fell to the ground. Sasuke still smiling turned his head over to Dosu._

_"It looks like you're the only one left. I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did." Sasuke started to walk over to a shaking Dosu. Sakura feeling like she should do something got up quickly and started running toward Sasuke crying._

_"NO!! STOP!!!!" She grabbed a hold of Sasuke and held on for dear life while she sobbed into his back. "Don't do it, stop. Please!" Sasuke finding himself again felt the marks receding, then collapsed. Sakura collapsed too then started to rub small circles along his back._

**End of Flashback:**

In the morning, Naruto awoke feeling cold. Then he remembered what happened the night before and wondered where Sakura went. Without her there it felt like there was a huge hole inside Naruto's chest. Moving the covers to get out of bed, Naruto winced. He had almost forgotten he had wounds; still not letting them stop him he swung his legs over the side and attempted to stand. After his legs adjusted to standing, he went over to the closet to see if his jumpsuit was there. It was, along with a small backpack. There was a note attached to it.

_Naruto,_

_I left you some cloths and weapons in the pack along with food and water, get dressed and meet me at the gate. We're going to look for Sasuke._

_Sakura._

_p.s. don't tell lady Tsunade or Kakashi- sensei._

Naruto catching on fast put on the cloths hanging up and pulled the strap of the pack over his shoulder. Walking over to the window, he looked out over the village. He may never see it again… but that didn't matter. What mattered now was getting out before anyone could notice. Opening the window, Naruto vaulted over and landed on the roof below. Once he regained his balance he started jumping from roof top to roof top in an attempt to not get noticed. When he was insight of the gate, he slowed down. Once he was on the roof before he reached the gate he looked around for Sakura. He saw her in the alleyway behind the building that he was on. Naruto left his perch and raced down the side of the wall and landed right beside Sakura. Sakura glanced over at Naruto and smiled.

"You made it!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Of course I did. There's absolutely no way that I'll let you go looking for Sasuke without me. Now, what's the plan?" Sakura looked over to the gate.

"Well, I was thinking that we tell the guard that we were on a mission to the sand village and show him this scroll." Sakura pulled out a green scroll from her pack and opened it. The scroll had like a code in it that was directed to the Kazekage. Naruto put his thumb up in the air with a huge toothy grin on his face.

"Nice work Sakura! Let's go all ready!" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, now don't say anything ok. I'll handle it." Naruto put his hand down and got serious.

"Right, I'll follow your lead so I don't make any more mistakes." Sakura nodded then moved around the corner and started heading for the gate, Naruto was right behind her. When they approached, the guard stood up and waited for them to get closer before he said something.

"I have to know why you guys are leaving, and where you are going." Sakura looked up at the guard and smiled sweetly.

"We're going to the sand village to deliver this document." She held up the scroll. The man took a good look at the scroll then smiled.

"Of course, you may pass. Giki, open the gate!" The gate slowly opened and Sakura bowed he head slightly then walked through with Naruto on her left just following. After they were far enough away Naruto jumped up in the air many times before he turned to Sakura.

"That was awesome Sakura! You're a natural!" Sakura smiling shrugged her shoulders.

"It was nothing Naruto. Now would you stop jumping around like an idiot and come with me?" Naruto grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm and started to sing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ!"

***

Sasuke awoke with a start. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. While trying to place the feeling of unease Sasuke got out of his bed and went over to his new closet to sort through some cloths hanging up. All of the cloths were lame, and looked like it wouldn't be able to move in. They all looked tight fitting and very uncomfortable, well it could have been worse… no it couldn't, first he had nothing comfortable to wear, second Orochimaru never gave him a straight answer, and third Kabuto always gave him a dirty look whenever Orochimaru talked about "his new vessel." It was annoying. Almost as annoying as when Naruto would decide to go off on "his dream." A stab of pain went through Sasuke's chest as he thought of Naruto. He shook his head to clear the thought's, then put a blank face so no one would notice, then pulled one of the hangers out and put the clothes on. It was a plain tank top that showed his muscles off with tight black pants that felt more like spandex. It wasn't what Sasuke would call comfortable but it worked. After putting them on he started to walk around the room he was staying in so he could get a good view of his surroundings. There were no windows, only a candle for light, a desk in the far right corner, a door that led into his own bathroom with a shower, and there was a glass case by the bed where Sasuke guessed was for weapons. After going through everything he found his shirts and shorts then gladly put them on instead. Once comfortable Sasuke decided to go out into the compound and learn his way around. Checking to see if there was a lock on the door Sasuke heard someone coming in his direction.

Acting like nothing was wrong he found the lock to his door then shut it behind him. Walking in the opposite direction of the person coming down the hall Sasuke heard a silent chuckle.

"Hold on a minute Sasuke! Orochimaru wants to see you." Stopping in his tracks Sasuke slowly turned to see Kabuto grinning slightly, and then wave his hand in the direction that he wanted to go. Curious as to find out what exactly Orochimaru wanted Sasuke didn't feel like putting up much of a fight so he just followed Kabuto down the hall he had just came from. Once they reached the end of it Kabuto knocked on the door that they stopped in front of.

"Come in," Kabuto opened the door gently and ushered Sasuke in. Sasuke took a quick look around to get his bearings before Orochimaru could say anything. Kabuto cleared his throat and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Show some respect!" Orochimaru smirked.

"Oh come now Kabuto, be nice to the boy, he doesn't know any better. Now Sasuke, you have been very patient with me so, I'll reward you with some training with your new sensei." Sasuke still with a blank face gave Orochimaru death glare.

"I did not come here to fool around. Now if you don't get serious with me, I'll leave right now and find someone else to teach me." Orochimaru's smirk disappeared replaced by a scowl.

"You're probably thinking that you're too good for us and you'd rather do things on your own. Well guess what kid; you have no idea who you're messing with." Sasuke smirked.

"I know exactly who I'm messing with. The snake that thinks he knows everything, well guess what you old basterd you have no idea who you're messing with." Orochimaru rose to his feet.

"You watch your mouth Sasuke."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Kabuto teach Sasuke some manners." Kabuto grinned and made a hand sign. Sasuke activated his new sharing one and waited for Kabuto to move. He did, with blue surrounding his right hand.

("I've seen this before, when I fought that guy in the preliminary exam. Uh, does he really think that will work."?)

("Getting around this kids sharingone is not going to be easy. I might have to resort to food pills, if that happens I won't have much left after they wear off. I have to finish him off quickly.") Kabuto moved to the left of Sasuke and attacked, he quickly moved out of the way and punched Kabuto hard enough to send him flying into the wall. Shaking his head to clear the fuzziness Kabuto was surprised, he shouldn't be able to hit that hard unless the sound ninja four did their job and put him to second state. No matter he would just keep an eye out for an opening.

***

After walking 20 miles Naruto and Sakura decided it would be a good time to make camp. The place they choose was well protected from the weather, so it wouldn't rain on them much. There was a creek not far from where they were, and it was not very open so they could hind quickly if needed to. Sakura dropping her pack on the ground looked over to Naruto.

"Ok, do you want to make the tent, or fetch the water and wood?" Naruto dropped his pack also then turned toward Sakura.

"I think I'll get the water and wood, since I'm not the best at building things." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, good point." Sakura started searching through her pack until she found the tarp. Naruto making sure Sakura could handle it watched until she looked like she knew what she was doing. Judging that she would be ok, Naruto started walking toward the sound of the water to get enough for the night, he could just get some more for the next morning.

Back at camp Sakura had already put the tent up and was looking for rocks to make a pit so the fire would stay in one place. While searching Sakura got a weird feeling in her right leg, after a while it started to hurt. Soon she couldn't even walk on it, ("What's wrong with it?") she thought as she started to crawl back to camp. Not long after she reached the camp had she started to hurt in her left leg too. Sakura applied pressure to try and help the pain go way, but it just increased. Tears welled up in her eyes as the pain got so bad it was hard to bear.

Naruto made it back to camp with full arms of wood, and then dropped them next to what looked like the beginning of a fire pit. Then his heart dropped as he realized Sakura wasn't there. Searching franticly for Sakura he noticed that the tent was partly open. Naruto quickly dashed over to the tent and found Sakura in the corner holding her legs to her chest while crying silently.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Sakura looked up from where she was sitting and pointed to her legs, they seemed to be normal but Naruto could have been wrong.

"They hurt Naruto! They hurt so bad, I can't even stand! I have no idea why!" Naruto moving to get beside Sakura carefully moved he leg so he could examine it.

"Well there are no broken bones and no puncture wounds so if I remember what grandma Tsunade told me, it has to be a mental thing. What were you thinking before thins happened?"

"I guess I was thinking to get enough rocks so the fire wouldn't get out of control." Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"Really? So why are your legs doing this?"

"I don't know! Ah! It's cramping up again!" Sakura pulled her legs in again and held them tight. Naruto didn't know what to do, if he wasn't mistaken it looked like a jutsu but he didn't know that much about medical stuff so he was at a total rock and hard place.

"Do you think that we should go back to the village and have…" Sakura's head snapped up.

"No! We can't go back! I'll be fine. We're going to keep moving until we find Sasuke. You get that; I will endure as much pain as the human body can handle even more if necessary to get him back."

"I know! But Sakura, you can't do this to yourself! I can't risk another one of my friends getting hurt because I didn't have the capability to help!"

"Naruto, I'll do this with or without you." Naruto sat back on his heels as he watched Sakura tare herself apart.

**Flashback:** _"Naruto, you have to save Sakura if it's the last thing you do. I can hold him hear a little longer. It I fall now it just means this was as far as I was meant to go."_

_Naruto looked up at Sasuke._

_"Sasuke…"_

**End of Flashback:**

***

Orochimaru grinned as he watched Kabuto fall to the ground flat on his face. Sasuke had won the battle but not without injury, he couldn't move both of his legs and his right arm looked injured too. But Kabuto was worse; he had fainted from too much blood loss and couldn't move from lack of charka. Orochimaru called in a medic to get Kabuto and Sasuke to the infirmary and fix them up. He was just beaming, Sasuke was much stronger than he could have expected.

Sasuke feeling better, looked back at Orochimaru in time to see him smiling. That was great, he had just watched Kabuto go down and he was happy about it. He was definally the snake everyone said he would be, only worse. Sasuke wondered if it was all a part of some stupid plan of his, but it didn't matter. During the whole fight Sasuke was holding back, he didn't want the snake to see his true power, and he would endure pain just to see that it happened.

***

After hours of withering in pain, it finally went away. Naruto had fallen asleep on the other side of the tent looking distress and worried. Sakura couldn't blame him. She would have worried too. Wanting some fresh air Sakura quietly went around Naruto and out of the tent, her legs were working just fine now so she decided to go down to the creek not far from where they were camping.

It was beautiful out, the sun was just raising and wonderful colors were surrounding the sky. When she reached the creek she took off her sandals and stepped in. The water was cool but not cold so she went in deeper where the cool sensation could reach her knees. Looking up at the sky Sakura thought of him, and finally understood why he didn't take her with him. She would have only slowed him down, but still, she couldn't get over the fact that he left without showing that he cared when she knew that he did. Sakura could see it in his eyes that it was hurting him just as much as it was hurting her and Naruto. Why didn't he just take them with him? They could have been of help to him; with the three of them they wouldn't need that Orochimaru's help. Sakura heard a tree branch snap and grabbed her kuni waiting for the intruder to show himself. Trying to make her heart calm down, Sakura swallowed.

"I know you're there, so why don't you just show yourself!" Naruto emerged in all of his orange glory and grinned.

I kinda freaked out when you weren't at camp so I thought you would be here since I know you love the water." Sakura lowering her guard smiled back then put her kuni away. Naruto walked up to the edge of the river and sat down on his butt. Sakura slowly moved from the water and went to sit beside Naruto. "So, what's on your mind Sakura?" Sakura picked up one of the rocks nearby and threw it into the water.

"Nothing really, just thinking." Naruto leaned back on his elbows and put his feet out then crossed them.

"About what?"

"Naruto I'm not thinking of anything, so back off!"

"Sakura I was just asking, you don't have to bite my head off." Sakura looked down at the ground and started to pick at the little blades of grass that grew there.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"I know, you know what? I bet that right now Sasuke is giving those snakes the attitude and Orochimaru is about fed up with him. If that happens Sasuke will be coming down this road right here cussing all the way."

"Yeah right, if that did happen he wouldn't be alive. Orochimaru wouldn't want Sasuke to give away his position." Naruto grinned.

"You think that Sasuke would go down that easily? No he wouldn't, he would wreck havoc on that place and in the end Orochimaru would be begging for him to leave." Sakura tried to smile, but she knew different. That snake would do anything to keep his home hidden. Sakura shook her head not wanting to think of that, and tried to think of something else. Naruto slowly sat up and tried to stand, he was still injured from his battle with Sasuke and he was really stiff. Sakura followed his lead and started to walk off in the direction of their camp. It was time to go and resume their search for Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey I know it has been a while before I have updated and I can't promise that the next one will be any faster. It just takes awhile to keep the idea going. Any way enjoy**

***

Chapter two

***

Being patched up was not Sasuke's idea of fun, but he had to suffer through it if he was going to keep from showing his true power. Kabuto still looked awful and the medic's were doing their best to try and save him, he was still in critical condition after an hour and a half. Sasuke smirked to himself; he had done quite a number on Kabuto when he wouldn't have been able to before the transformation. Orochimaru still hasn't shown his face but Sasuke had a feeling that he was watching him, if one thing was for sure Orochimaru was way creepy in every way possible. Still Sasuke knew that he held great power and he would stay as long as that was obvious, the minute Sasuke was as strong or stronger he would leave this hell hole and look for his brother. His wounds were finally healed and he was clear to go, so Sasuke decided to search around the compound like he was going to do right before Kabuto stopped him. Smirking to himself again Sasuke started to walk through the dark hallways grabbing a feel for his surroundings. Walking past the kitchen Sasuke perked up his attention at the smell of bacon and eggs, so he turned and walked in. The cook was an older lady that looked up from her task and warmly smiled at the cold Uchiha.

"Well good morning. You must be that youngster everyone is talking about. Why don't you sit down while I prepare you some breakfast?" Sasuke just stood there wanting to leave but wanting to stay as well. She smiled at him again and started to pour the contents of the pan onto a plastic plate. Yep, he made up his mind as he walked over to the small table and chairs. The cook carefully set down the plate and went to the refrigerator to get some orange juice, then went to the cupboard to retrieve a glass to poor in. Sasuke sat down then looked up to watch the cook work. Once she was done she poured herself some tea then walked over to the little table and sat in the seat across from Sasuke.

"So what brings a lively young man like you to a pour estate like this?" Still watching the cook Sasuke took a small drink of his orange juice then set the glass back down.

"Why should I tell you that?" The cook smiled widely.

"Well you don't have to tell me unless you want to."

"Ok, so why don't you tell me why an old woman like you is working for a filthy snake like Orochimaru?" She smiled again and took a sip of her tea.

"I like to think of myself as a nice lady and wouldn't be caught dead working for someone like Orochimaru but he pay's me real well, not to mention I get to meet interesting people like you." Sasuke starting to relax took a small bite of his food." I just wish that everyone wouldn't be so picky about what they eat, I mean if it isn't, 'I don't want to eat that today can you make something else?' It's always, 'can we order pizza?' Orochimaru is the worst of them all, he complains about his diet worst than a thirteen old girl. It is somewhat embarrassing." Sasuke just nodded. "So, what's your story?" He looked down.

"I don't feel like telling you right now."

That's fine; here do you want some tea?" Sasuke shook his head then stood up.

"I should be going now." The cook stood up too, she knew that he was about to crack that hard shell and was running from it.

"Are you sure?" Walking toward the exit Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for the food but I have to leave."

"Well ok, just don't get into any trouble on your way." Sasuke nodded then left.

***

"Sakura, can we stop? I'm starving!" Jumping from tree to tree Sakura didn't look back at Naruto even when she heard him miss the next branch. "Sakura, Wait!" Sakura slowly came to a stop then turned to look at Naruto caught in a bunch of vines.

"Naruto, this is the third time today! Watch where you're going! The more you get stuck the less time we have of finding Sasuke or for Kakashi to catch up to us. You know darn well that he is hot on our trail!"

"I know, I know, I know! I can't help it if I'm not as graceful as you! Now could you help me out of this?" Sakura was fuming now. She angrily brought out a kunai, jumped over to Naruto's branch and started to cut the vines. Once finished, Sakura went deadly still. Naruto jumped to attention at Sakura's stillness.

"What's wrong?" Sakura placed her finger in front of her lips and made a shushing motion, then slouched down motioning for Naruto to do the same. After they were behind a few branches, Sakura leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"There's someone following us, and they're not from the leaf." Naruto nodded then tried his best to pin point were the enemy was. Sakura leaned in again. "Look over to your left then in the next tree behind the trunk. I don't think that they've spotted us, but they will." He scratched his head and wanted to know how Sakura knew that, he couldn't see anything. Sakura motioned to Naruto to follow her down the tree. Naruto's foot got caught on a branch and he fell with a loud thud. The ninja that was behind the tree quickly threw a couple of kunai at him, but Sakura jumped down and pushed him out of the way. Naruto rolled onto his feet and pulled a kunai out, Sakura did the same. The ninja threw a few more kunai but these had paper bombs on them. Naruto was about to stop the oncoming kunai with his own when Sakura slammed into him which sent him backwards behind a huge bolder. Right after they were behind the rock the bombs went off and sent dirt everywhere. Sakura took that moment to through a couple of shuriken at the unknown ninja. The ninja dodged out of the way and started to perform hand signs. Sakura readied herself in case she had to dodge. Naruto slowly got up from behind the bolder and stood next to Sakura. Once the hand signs were complete the ninja opened their eyes. Large pieces of metal were hurtled their way. Sakura acted fast and created hand signs of her own, Naruto knew the hand signs and made one too. When the metal hit the two of them, what once was Sakura turned into a log and Naruto turned into a puff of smoke. The ninja quickly look around, but was tackled by Naruto.

"Why are you following us?" The ninja struggled more, but didn't say anything. Sakura slowly walked over to the ninja and took off the mask. Behind the mask was a girl around the age of Sakura with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She had an expressionless face put on and didn't look like she was wanting to have a little discussion on why she was following them. Naruto shook her roughly and expected her to say something, but she didn't change her expression.

"Listen here, if you tell us, we might just let you live." The girl still said nothing and her eyes never changed. Sakura was running out of ideas, because she really wasn't intending to kill her. Naruto however was ready to go; he shook her again trying to get her to say something. The girl still said nothing and her expression was still stoic and unmoving.

"Naruto stop, she's not going to tell us anything."

"But Sakura, she might have information about Sasuke!" The girl's expression changed then went back to nothing. Naruto didn't see it, but Sakura did.

"What do you know about Sasuke?" The ninja looked up at Sakura, with pain filled eyes.

"He's my older brother, and stop talking about him as if he was alive!" Sakura took a step back, then noticed how close she looked like Sasuke. Naruto loosened his grip on her and she got lose.

"No! Naruto get her!" Naruto reached for her but couldn't catch her; Sakura was fast enough and grabbed her by the arm. She struggled hard but Naruto came up and grabbed her other arm. They both brought her arms behind her so they could restrain them. She was strong but not strong enough to resist.

"Like I said before, who are you, and why are you following us?" The ninja closed her eyes and sighed, then opened them to look them both in the eye.

"My name is Ami Uchiha; and I was following you under orders." Sakura let go of Ami and Naruto took a hold of her with both hands. Ami was obviously an Uchiha but how come they never heard of her before? Naruto motioned for Sakura so he could whisper in her ear. Sakura leaned over.

"Sakura I don't think that she is in the records of the Uchiha's, I know because when I was younger and Mizuki schemed me into taking the scroll of sealing."

"That's great Naruto but it doesn't really help us out here does it?"

"No Sakura, I'm not finished yet. When I was looking for the scroll I had found these other files on the Uchiha's, I looked at them because I was still mad at Sasuke for being better than me and looked at it as an opportunity to get back at him. But it really wasn't what I was looking for but I read it anyway. The paper was saying things like, 'DNA not accurate, and stuff like not a full Uchiha, so I just put it back in its spot, before I did a picture dropped out of the folder. The picture was of a child around the age of two. It was a little girl, with what looked like a blue bow in her hair, but what got me were her eyes, they were the prettiest I had ever seen. Then I examined the picture closely and it looked like a ten year old Itachi, but what caught my eyes was Sasuke looking up at them reaching for Itachi's free hand, and he was smiling Sakura, smiling! It was too weird so I put the picture back in the folder and put the folder back on the shelf I found it on. Now you have to understand that I didn't know Itachi at the time, but I did notice a huge resemblance between Sasuke and Itachi." Sakura blinked then her butt found contact with the ground. "Sakura! Are you all right?" Sakura blinked again trying to digest all of the information that she had received, then nodded to Naruto who called her name again. Ami, having heard everything was really wondering who these people were now and how they knew her older brothers. The one called Sakura still didn't move while the one called Naruto started to lessen his grip on her again but she wanted to stay and learn more about these people that think they know so much about her brothers.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered. "Are you sure you're ok?" Sakura's eyes looked like the faraway look was gone and she was able to answer again.

"Sorry Naruto, I just kind of spaced out there."

"No problem, I properly would have too it I didn't already know about it." Ami was starting to freak out. How did these people know about that picture? It was the last picture that they had taken together before the Uchiha elders banded her from her clan, and from the village. After that she heard that the whole clan died, but these people had obviously known her brothers, so there had to be some hope that they were still alive.

***

Orochimaru was a freak, that's what Sasuke had noticed first when they started to train. He wouldn't stop watching him with those snake like eyes, it was way too freaky for him that he's the one who cut the session short and went to his bedroom where things were somewhat normal. Of course the people who choose to watch snickered and laughed because they thought that he was too weak to go on, but that was not the case, he just couldn't stand being out there having a snake look him up and down every time he would move. It was just too creepy. Sasuke wondered it Orochimaru really just wanted his body for his eyes, or for other reasons unknown. Whatever he planned, it wasn't going to work, Sasuke had a plan of his own and his plans were 99% successful when it didn't involve Naruto. Thinking of Naruto again set off a harsh pain through Sasuke's chest but it wasn't for Naruto it was for Sakura. He would probably never forgive what he did to her, but he couldn't afford to think of that right at that moment. He had to suck it up and push forward, or he would never get out of that snake pit.

Turning off the light Sasuke started to go through his backpack looking for the weapons that he kept there. Once he found what he was looking for he started putting the weapons throughout the room in every nook and cranny that would hold a weapon. His bed was next, he lifted the sheets and mattress to put a variety of kunai and shuriken under them, arranging them wasn't hard at all because of all the practice he had over the years, ever since Sasuke decided on revenge was when he started loading his bed and room with all kinds of weapons. He really couldn't sleep well anyway and he never slept deep in the first place, but the weapons gave him a sense of comfort. Once everything was in place he started going through his bag and put his cloths away in the small dresser and closet. Sasuke couldn't stand anything out of place, plus it helped to keep constant surveillance over his stuff that way he would know if someone had went through his stuff, or if they planted bombs or cameras around the room. Now that everything had found a place Sasuke sighed to himself and got ready for bed, not really expecting any sleep but more to relax and think of everything that had happened during the day. Stepping toward the bed Sasuke pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his sandals, then pulled the covers back and climbed in. The bed was comfortable but Sasuke missed his other one at the Uchiha mansion. He missed the mansion and all of the memories that dwelt within it.

**Flashback****: **_"Sasuke! It's time for dinner!" Young Sasuke with his bright and cheery eyes ran down the stairs way too fast and tripped almost landing on his face. Itachi was there in an instant and caught the young Uchiha before he could experience the pain that came from falling down the stairs._

_"Thanks Itachi!" Itachi smiled a true smile and proceeded into the kitchen after his hyperactive brother that didn't realize he could have seriously been hurt. Their mother was setting food on the table with an air of pure bliss. It had felt like an eternity since all of them had sat down and ate like a real family and she was just beaming. Even Mr. Uchiha seemed happy. Itachi looked happy but Sasuke noticed that his brother's eyes looked sad. He pushed the thought away and just assumed that he must have been tired from the three day mission he had just completed and that nothing was wrong._

**End Flashback:**

Thinking of that night just angered Sasuke to the point of not being able to relax at all, but the anger was not the only thing he felt, he felt betrayed, abandoned, and utterly alone. Tears came out of his eyes as he thought of everything that had happened, he just silently cried. An hour later Sasuke found the comfort of the darkness take over him and he was thrown into a dreamless sleep.

***

**Well that's chapter two, I hope I get some positive feedback, and constructive critism is welcome. Please read and review, and could I get some help on idea's, just through some ideas out there and I might use them, thanks**


End file.
